towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv 5
Hab´weitergeschrieben Wie findest du den neuesten Teil? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:25, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wer willst du in der neuen Story sein? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:35, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich als Yazoo erscheinen? Wenn nicht wäre ich gerne Brutaka. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:37, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst Yazoo sein, aber ich würde ihn gerne bauen. Und Brutaka bin ich schon, ehe :). Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 20:38, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich dich nicht verletzen. Vielleicht habe ich meine Kritik zu direkt ausgedrückt. Du wolltest ja die Meinung wissen... Übrigens gibt es auch Sachen, die ich sehr gut finde an deinen Geschichten. Schreibstil hin, Schreibstill her, was zählt es, dass wir so wie so seelenverwandt sind was Bionicle angeht. Also tut mir Leid, und ich finde es schade, dass jetzt deine Hand nicht vorhanden ist: ich hätte sie gerne geschüttelt :) MFG [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:39, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok, angenommen. Du weißt jetzt ja warum die Namen so lang sind und das ich es wenn es geht auch vermeiden würde. Aber eines werden ich definitiv von der Kritik annehmen, etwas das sich sofort umsetzten lässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:41, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh, und auserdem: Wie leg ich ein Archiv an XXXDDD? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:41, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Was wirst du denn umsetzen? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:42, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde versuchen auf eindeutig westliche Menschennamen zu verzichten. Da mir zwar keine Bionicle Namen einfallen werde ich nur noch asiatische Namen verwenden. Mit denen kann man improviesiren. Der Schreibstill ansich ist nur bei der Weltraum Saga so kompliziert und Förmlich. Die Inselreich Saga ist zum Glück lockerer und ich schreibe diese auch lockerer, in der Inselsaga gibt es nicht diese Militärherachie. Wirklich schlimm würde es aber wirklich werden wenn sich beide Sagas treffen würden. Du musst deine Diskusion verschieben, aber diese Weiterleitung ausschalten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:47, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie schaltet man sie aus? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:50, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das ist eines dieser Kästchen wo die Punkte drin sind. Den Punkt muss du da raus klicken. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 20:55, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mein PC spinnt momentan, daher geht das Internet nicht so gut. Wenn ich den W-LAN Empfänger des PCs nicht reparieren kann, muss ich mir nen neuen Laptop kaufen [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das wäre echt mist! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Einfach mal ne Frage: wie wichtig schätzt du mich für die Aktivität des Wikis? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:31, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jeder verlust schwächt die Truppe. Und da du doch recht aktiv bist, wäst du ein erheblicher Verlust! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:41, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Archive Ein kleiner Hinweis noch: Wenn du ein Archiv erstellst, nenne es bitte Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser/'Archiv 2. Denn es könnte a ein Benutzer kommen, der sich "Jadekaiser Archiv" nennt, was natürlich sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Aber der / muss sein, vergess das bitte nicht :). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:45, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jo, meinst müsste eigendlich Archiv 3 oder 4 sein, aber hat wohl nicht alles richtig geklapt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:47, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zum Thema Still Waiting: Es gibt kein technolied namens Still Waiting, hier ist das Lied was ich meine (obwohl ich das auch nehmen könnte) es ist ein Rocklied und von einer dir bekannten Band.thumb|300px|right|Hier reinschreiben: Freundliches Video oder Schlimmes Video[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|' Prophet ]]right|30px 13:23, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das Lied ist cool, die Band auch jap ich kenne die Band. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das Video ist nicht schlimm, oder doch wegen dem Bild, wo der Bassist den Drummer in die Weichteile tretet?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 13:40, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es ist nicht unbedingt schlimm. Aber wenn du nichts gegen Final Fantasy 7 hast, dann gibt es das gleiche Lied auch mit Finalfantays Video. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:43, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine Internetvernindung klappt wieder. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:45, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) BdM Tach Jatzo, guck mal bitte hier, dann muss ich nicht so viel schreiben '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 18:52, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Fall du wissen willst, was genau alles in der School passiert ist mit dem madchen: du kannst es bald in der kurzstory Broken Heart lesen [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:04, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bin mal gespannt, so nen Liebesdrama aus dem echten Leben. (ist nicht böse oder sonst wie gemeint.) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Denkst du, dass Raumschiff Enterprise hier Kult werden könnte? Ich meine: fast jeder findet die Storys Klasse und ich Kriege Aufforderungen und bitten, weiterzuschreiben [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:09, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sie ist für mich schon Kult! Ohne deine Enterprise hätte es die Tumas Sun, die Akkator und die E U T Imperia nie gegeben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:12, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wir könnten ne Umfrage nach'n, ob die anderen user auch so denken ;-). Ich persönlich werde alle Storys der 2.Legende von bionicle wieder verbessern. Und die letzte Story nehm ich noch mal raus und lass nur nen Trailer auf der Seite. Die original-Crew soll sich mit einem Groden Knall verabschieden [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:16, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Abstimmung ist deine Sache, aber ich rate davon ab. Mich haben meine Abstimmungen nur unruhig gemacht und ich war kurz davor meine Storys zu hassen. Aber seit dem die Abstimmung wieder wech ist, fühle ich mich auch wieder besser. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine Umfragen fallen recht positiv aus. 7 von 12 waren für matoros Tod. Viele haben hohe Erwartungen in Sachen TLoB. Ich glaube, dass ich ohne dieses Wiki seit dem Liebeskummer nicht mehr der selbe wäre. Ich hab dir, Helios, Tmn und axonn einiges zu verdanken. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine Umfragen sind auch so weit Positiv ausgefallen, aber ich habe ständig nach kucken müssen wie neu gestimmte wurde. Dadurch wurde ich richtig hibbelig und nervös. Das passt mir zur Zeit ganz und gar nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:27, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass ich mich bei dir bedankt habe? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:29, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt sorry. Gerne geschen, ich helfe gerne wo ich kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So etwas rechne ich Leuten hoch an. Denn nicht jeder x-beliebige hilft jemandem, den er nicht mal kennt, in schweren zeiten. Solche Leute sind couragiert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:38, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich habe selbst einige schwere Zeiten hinter mir, da hatte ich nur meine Eltern. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:40, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich Verstecke mich momentan hinter Logik. Das klappt [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:43, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nicht immer es gibt in meinem Leben einen Fall, da klapt es nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:50, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Welcher? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:52, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine zweite Freundin mit der ich über zwei Jahre zusammen war, ist bei einem Autounfall umgekommem. Ich habe sehr viel Zeit gebraucht, darüber hinweg zukommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 21:03, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh. Das tut mir echt leid für dich. Das muss wirklich schlimm sein. Vor zwei Jahren ist mein Opa väterlicherseits zwei Tage vor Weihnachten gestorben. An Krebs. Ich weiss, dass das nicht vergleichbar ist, da du die Person verloren hast, mit der du wahrscheinlich dein leben verbringen wolltest und Opas sowieso sterben, aber das fiel mir halt grad so ein. Denn das war mein Lieblingsopa. Wir haben alle irgendwelche Erlebnisse, die uns zu schaffen machen, uns gar traumatisieren oder uns völlig aus der Bahn werfen. Aber wichtig ist, dass wir trotzdem wieder einen Weg finden, darüber hinwegzukommen und das Leben wieder genießen. Sonst ist das Leben nicht lebenswert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:47, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So ist es auch. Ich hatte sie bei meinem 18. Geburtstag kennengelehrnt seit diesem Tag an waren wir ein Paar gewesen. Als das mit dem Unfall passierte bin ich gerade 21 geworden. Manche Dinge hinterlassen Narben, aber man lehrnt mit ihnen umzugehen. Ich bin mittlerweile über die Trauer hinweg. Mit meine jetzige Freundin bin ich sehr glücklich und auch gerade im Urlaub. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:01, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann solltest du darauf achten, dass sie nicht auch ums Leben kommt bei nem Unfall. Wie ist es denn passiert? Geisterfahrer? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:03, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So nen mießer Taxifaher der in der Innenstadt unbedingt rasen musste. Wir sind über den Fußgängerüberweg gegangen, Fußgänger hatten grün und dann hat es gekracht. Dieser *******kerl hat sie erwischt, ich stand unter Schock. Das ging einfach so schnell das ist unbeschreiblich grausam. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:07, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Uiweh. Das ist wirklich grausam. Ich bin übrigens nicht aus lust und laune neugierig, sonden ich bin ein Hilfsbereiter Mensch. Wenn andere Hilfe brauchen, dann helfe ich auch. Und bei Taxifahrern muss man immer vorsichtig sein. Taxifahrer und Busfahrer, bei denen halten sich die meisten für die wichtigsten Verkehrsteilnehmer und deshalb rasen die auch so. In meiner Stadt sind die nur am Rasen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:10, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Über so ein Thema darf man ruhig reden, das ist ok. In meiner Stadt haben die meisten Taxifahrer irgend wie nen Rasertick. Aber damit muss ich nun irgend wie klarkommen das die meinen Rennfahrer spielen zu müssen und dabei keine Rücksicht auf Fußgänger nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:18, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Themawechsel zu erfreulicheren Dingen Wechseln wir mal das Thema, bevor du das Wiki aus trauer wegen aufgerissener Wunden wieder verlässt. Ich werde jetzt The Legend of Bionicle 2: The Last Adventure of the USS Enterprise wieder aus dem AdM rausnehmen, da es ja praktisch nicht mehr existiert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:18, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin heute gut drauf und muss eigendlich laut lachen. Aber warum exestiert der von dir genannte Artikel nicht mehr? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Weil ich ihn überarbeite. Schau doch mal auf der Seite vorbei. Da erfährst du den Grund. Sag mir dann bitte, was du davon hältst. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:24, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Sprüche sind schon echt gut! Irgend wie ziemlich hart! Wenn in meiner Story Roxtus II explodieren würde, würden die Elite Skrall einfach einen neuen Planeten erobern und neubewohnen. Sie könnten auch ziemlich lange auf ihren Raumstationen überleben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:33, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das Problem ist, dass das Skrallimperium durch die Kriegsuntensilien pleite ist. Sie können sich all das nicht mehr leisten. Und durch die Explosion des Skrallmondes Roxtus wird die Atmosphäre von Q'onos beschädigt. Q'onos ist bei mir die Skrallheimatwelt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:01, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Pleite gehen könnten sie bei mir auch, aber dann würde es zu einem interstellaren Krieg kommen. Denn würden viele miljarden Leben bezahlen. Das was auf Metru Nui passiert ist, ist dazu im vergelich Pinuts. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:07, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es wird aber Peanuts geschrieben XD. Bist du noch on? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:39, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Vielleicht hast dus schon gelesen, aber ich schreibs zur Sicherheit nochmal hier hin: Während Bima weg ist, passe ich ein bisschen mit auf dieses Wiki auf, sodass du nicht die ganze zeit alleine bist. Außerdem ist ja noch Viro da :). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 11:29, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das ist nett, danke. Sechs Augen sehen mehr als zwei. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:32, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, wir sind jetzt das Aufpasser Team (klingt besch****n, ich weiß). Aus einem Admin, einem Rollback und einem Ex Admin/Rollback! Wie findest du diese MoC hier? Bild:Lariska 1.jpg |Lariska 1 Bild:Lariska 2.jpg |Lariska 2 Ich finde die Maske irgendwie so un-weiblich, welche schlägst du mir vor, die passen würde? Ich habe keine silberne Helena-Maske (mir ist der wirkliche Name entfallen). Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:45, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meinst du die Kiril? Die schwarze Maske (Name weiß ich nicht) ist auch nicht wirklich weiblich. Und selbst die schwarze lange Pakari auch nur in Verbindung zur passenden Rüstung. Die Maske von Gahli Nuva (Normal) ist für meinen Geschmack noch weiblich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:52, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Aber das passt nicht zu der Rüstung... Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:53, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann würde ich emphelen die Ruru oder die lange Pakari. Sind die einzigen alternativen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:55, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du sie nicht unbedingt als deine Freundin in meiner Story benutzt, nehme ich die Pakari. Achja, sie trägt gerade eine Ruru, aber die Turaga-version :). Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:56, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte auch die Ruru von dem schwarzen Toa Metru. Denn auch irgend eine Mahrimatoranerin aus dem Kahrzani Set trug sie auch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:59, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß. Idris trug sie in blau. Ich werde die Maske mal ranbauen, Lariska zum Sofa schleppen und fotografieren. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:01, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stimmst du bei BdM ab? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:15, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hatte ich noch vor. Aber ich denke auch das die Stimmen schon alles endschieden haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:18, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine neue Geschichte Wie findest du meine neue Geschichte Bionicle Story 5: Die Maske der Zeit? [[Benutzer: Gresh18|''Gresh, A Arena-Legend]] Ich werde sie heute abend Lesen und anschliesend sofort bewerten. Ich arbeite gerade an einem neuen Profil. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:28, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) JAdekaiser, könntest du wieder Cover für mich machen? '''Vi' ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:30, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Je nach dem wann du sie brauchst. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:27, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Noch diese Woche. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 18:38, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Eines bis zwei kann ich dir morgen machen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:57, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) In Ordnung, Jade. P.S.: Erinnenerst du dich noch an die Forumzeit im Legoclub? [[Benutzer: Gresh18|''Gresh, A Arena-Legend]] Ja. Ich schreibe dort immer wieder mal mit. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:15, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch. Dort hat ja alles angefangen, da habe ich Skorpi kennengelernt usw. '''Vi' ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:47, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nur Storys schreibe ich da nicht mehr. Aber so beteilige ich mich noch am Rollenspiel und vereinzelten Diskusionen. Aber ich bin wohl mehr im Pirates undSpace Police Forum aktiv. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:58, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Covers Ich brauche nur drei Stück. Bild:Meer.jpg |Cover 1 Bild:Legends of the past cover prototype.jpg |Cover 2 Bild:SANY0277.jpg |Cover 3 Einfügen: Bei Cover 1 wird es am schwierigsten. Du müsstest versuchen, oben in den Himmel eine braune Insel einzuzeichnen, de man von der Seite sieht. Hänge ruhig ein paar Berge oben drauf und Wurzeln unten dran. Dann füge Bitte in roter Schrift oben Island in und unten the sky ein. Bei Cover 2 füge bitte oben in roter Schrift A dangerous und unten Mission continues ein. Bei Cover 3 füge bitte oben in grüner Schrift Brother, in der mitte vs. und unten Sister ein. Ja, sonst so wie letztes mal, die Schrift bitte immer eine andere. Vielen dank schon mal. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:04, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lariska ist fertig. Guck dir am besten gleich mal das Profil an. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:08, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jo. Die letzten zwei Cover mache ich dir heute abende fertig das du sie morgen rüh sofort hast. Bei dem mit der Inseln wird es etwas dauern, aber spätestens Mittwoch nachmitag sollte es auch fertig sein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:11, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke, es eilt auch nicht, aber umso früher desto besser. Ich schreibe jetzt mal weiter, bin jetzt für ne halbe Stunde nicht ansprechbar. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:12, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Noch mal zum Legoclub: Dort war ich ja der Forumbeste und dort hat wirklich alles angefangen. Vielleicht werde ich mich dort wieder melden. P.S.: Wie macht man so 'ne Unterschrift mit Datum und Uhrzeit? [[Benutzer: Gresh18|''Gresh, An Arena-Legend]] Bist du on? Ich war heute morgen schwimmen, bin jetzt aber on. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:41, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte Bewerte: '''Legends of the past II:"A dangerous Mission continues" Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:17, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @ Viro: Ich werde zwei von deinen Mocs in das nächste Toa Team einbauen. Und zwar Toa Ignika und die weiße weibliche Toa. Der Toa Ignika wird in meiner Geschichte dich darstellen und auch Viro heissen. Die Profile mache ich heute abend. Ihr seit im zweiten Geister Team. Wie du gemerkt hast, habe ich schon die vier Wassergeister aktiviert. Nun kommen die vier Eisgeister. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:43, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage: Mitglieder Ich würde die Vorlage gerne so bearbeiten, dass man sich die Farben beliebig aussuchen kann. Du müsstets, wenn dus mir überhaupt erlaubst, dann auch ein paar Seiten löschen, die dann nciht emhr benötigt werden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:39, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok, makiere mir die Seiten die gelöscht werden müssten, aber bitte so das ich sie Morgen abend dann Löschen kann. Denn ich muss überraschend (würg k********) am vom Donnerstag bis Montag zu einer Familären nervigen Angelegenheit. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:31, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) DANKE DANKE DANKE! Die Covers sind echt Klasse! Vor allem das "Island in the sky"! Wie hast du das gemacht??? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:22, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde sie nun umändern und dann hier die zu löschenden Seiten auflisten. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:28, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Okay, bearbeitet. Siehe Vorlage: Mitglieder, hab auch eine Erklärung hinzugefügt. Löschen muss man nun: [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:53, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Gut wäre es auch, wenn jemand einen Link zur Vorlage erstellt und in die Seitennotiz schreibt. Die benutzer sollte von der Änderung wissen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:55, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Könntest du bitte mal das 1. Kapitel meiner Geschichte bewerten: Die Zas Chronik 1: Toa Legenden ??? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:22, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Übrigens der Grund, weswegen der Liebeskummer keine "schaden" hinterlassen hat ist erstens, dass ich nie richtig mit ihr zusammen war und nur bis zum Punkt freundschaft gekommen war, zweitens, dass ihr mir alle so geholfen habt und drittens, weil die Logik diktiert, dass Liebeskummer eine unwichtige Emotion ist. Das wollt ich mal gesagt haben [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:14, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gut argumentiert. Nicht schlecht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:17, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gut ist zu emotinal. Gut ist nicht akzeptabel. Spock, Star Trek 11. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:32, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich schreibe gerade eine Geschichte in der ich vier weitere Charaktere in die Geschichte einfüge. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:35, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bewertung So, hab mir jetzt grad mal deine Geschichten durchgelesen und bewertet (bis auf die Fortsetzungen von "Bad Game", aber das werde ich demnächst noch nachholen). Ansonsten muss ich wirklich sagen, sind deine Storys... Wirklich sehr, sehr interessant und vor allen Dingen auch lebendig beschrieben Einfach absolut top!!! (Und mir gefällt dein Schreibstil!) Ich kann nur sagen: Mach weiter so!!! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:19, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke! (erstaunter Blick) Das ist wirklich eine weiterer Ansporn für weitere Storys. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:24, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ??? Warum setzt du auf meine Disku zwei Bilder von Helrix und Lucretica, mit ´nem Link? Was soll ich machen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:05, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Achja, guck mal bitte hier. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:26, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin so weit es geht wieder da. Gestern war ein Kumpel da und ich darf nicht mehr so lang on kommen. Es hat auch etwas damit zu tun, dass ich mir mal ne kurze Pause gönne, aber weiterschreiben werd ich trotzdem und ich werd auch erreichbar sein. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:35, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Benutzer:Matoro20/A true Story of a Broken Heart [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:40, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du dieses, jenes und das Profil+MoC? Zwei Namen müsstest du eigentlich kennen.... '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:03, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich komme bei der neuen Mitgliederliste Vorlage:Mitglieder nicht mit den Farben zurecht. Kannst du mir das auf meiner Seite bitte so einstellen, dass die Überschrift Schwarz und die Hauptfarbe grün ist? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:37, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo an alle, ich bin wieder da. War wie ich angekündigt hatte für 4 Tage auf Problemsache in der Familie. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:32, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @ Matoro: Was die Migliedervorlage angeht, ich schaue es mir gleich an. Bin heute erst aus Berlin zurück. Musste dort eine familierär Unangenämlichkeit nach gehen. War echt nur noch Bock*****! @ Viro13: Ist ein versehen. Habe mich da vertippt. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:55, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte Bewerte Wie findest du dieses, jenes und das Profil+MoC? Einen Namen könntest du theoretisch kennen... Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:04, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bist du grad on? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:05, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jo. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 15:08, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas passiert, das du so lange nicht aktiv warst Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:10, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das waren knapp 3 Tage. Ich musste nach Berlin wegen einem juritischen Familienproblem. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 15:11, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja du bist ja auch endlich wieder da. Wir hatten kurz keinen aktiven Admin und dann nur Bima, weil Nath ja nix macht Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:14, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich war die ganzen 3 Tage fast jeden Tag im Gericht, das ist zum Zensur! Und alles wegen blöden Verwandten von dem man vorher nicht einmal was wusste. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 15:17, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) was war das problem oder willst du es nicht sagen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:20, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es ging um ein mit Schulden belastetes Grundstück in Berlin. Die Verwandten von denen meine Eltern und ich nichts wussten, sind verstorben und das Grundstück und die Schulden währen an die Erben übergegangen. Da hatten meine Eltern und ich aber doch sehr viel dagegen. Das ganze war nur nervig, aber nicht wirklich dramatisch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 15:24, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) auf jeden fall gut, dass du wieder da bist. Bewertest du bitte das neue Kapitel von Banish Teridax? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:26, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Profile sind gelungen, nur das der Text bei Tilira und Viro gleich ist, nur das statt er immer sie oder halt andersherum steht. Das solltest du vielleicht bei einem ändern. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:16, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sie haben die gleiche Geschichte, daher passt es. Wie alle Engel, auch die Geister zählen zu den Engeln. Sie werden später noch umbenannt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:23, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Achso, dann ist gut. Was ich dir noch mal eben melden wollte, das ich heute nachmittag, morgen und übermorgen zu Garrzo fahre, das heißt das ich nur teils/garnicht aktiv bin. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:55, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du bitte, während ich in Urlaub bin, ein wenig auf die Fanfiction Monsterwiki aufpassen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:39, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, kann ich. Ich schaue jeden Tag in dem du in Urlaub bist dreimal Täglich für ca. 1 Stunde rein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:41, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Bitte bewerte Raumschiff Enterprise 22. Die Folge ist der Auftakt zum großen Finale. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:14, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kann doch on kommen Wir haben hier im Hotel Internetzugang und ich darf wahrscheinlich jeden Tag vorbeischauen. Was sagst du dazu? Ich hab nur ein Problem. Im Hotel laufen mir irgendwie dauernd Mädchen über den Weg und von Mädchen will ich momentan nichts wissen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:32, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sehe sie einfach als Menschen an. Denke einfach nicht weiter an sie. Cool das du noch on kannst. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:56, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte mit dem Contest sowieso aufhören, weil ich ja jetzt ein Bionicle-Musik-Wiki gegründet habe. Ich werde eine machen, sag einfach, aus was die Band alles bestehen soll, also, wie viel Mitglieder, welche Rassen, welche Instrument-Positionen usw. also heißt es, dass daraus was wird.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 19:27, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Position der Bandmitglieder überlasser ich dir. Aber ich hoffe es stört nicht, das die Band eine Sängerin hat. Sie sollte nach möglichkeit eine Glatorianerin sein, aus welchem Stamm (Farbe) ist ist egal ausser Rot. Nach Möglichkeit sollte es eine Band sein die im Metallbereich angelehnt ist. Alle Bandmitglieder sollten aus Bara Magna stammen, ob Vorox oder Skrall, ist dir überlassen. Die Band sollte aus vier Mitgliedern bestehen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 00:32, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Die Sängerin wird Tesara (grün) sein, der Gitarrist wird Iconox (weiß) sein, Drummer Vulcanus (rot) und der Bassist wird Tajun (Blau) sein. Also eine Metalband mit weiblichen Sänger sollte die Band angelehnt sein? Hmmm... da kenne ich nur Nightwish. Aber ob du die Band kennst, das bezweifle ich.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:03, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) MoC-Arena Könntest du ganz oben bitte auch die M-A erwähnen? immerhin werden alle anderen Projektseiten auch erwähnt! PS: Du kannst jetzt auch darin Nominieren, in der alten abstimmung hat Talari Kani gewonnen, so ein MoC von Viro, jetzt dreht es sich um Toa! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Ve]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 08:56, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Arel: Night Wish ist ne super Band. Ich habe einige Alben von denen;-) Die Band so wie du sie gestaltenmöchtest sagt mir absolut zu. @ Vezog: Ich versuche es mal. Ob ich die M A in die Zeile bekomme. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:38, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Silve Hab das Bild endlich hochgeladen (PS: Ist nur die erste Form, die ich zur Zeit, als die Rahkshi neu waren gebaut habe und jetzt nur wieder aufgebaut mit zwei Änderungen. Die anderen sind natürlich besser!) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 11:41, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir einen Tipp für ein neues Cover geben? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:22, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen! Wofür das Cover? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 13:26, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Für welche Story brauchst du das Cover? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:27, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut eines kann ja Garrzo machen und das andere Jadek. Ich brauche einen Vorschlag für zwei Covers: Für Downfall und für A new home. Dafür müsste vorher LotP gelesen werden. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:58, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Verlink bitte mal LotP. Was heis das ausgeschreiben? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 15:46, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es heißt Legends of the past, davon hast du schon gelesen, nämlich teil 1+2. An Teil 3 schreibe ich gerade, und die Covers hast du schon gemacht. Zu Downfall und A new home fehlen die seiten. Hier der Link zur Hauptseite: Purpurroter Drachenelefant Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:00, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist die Band: thumb|Ergebnisthumb|left|Sängerinthumb|Gitarristthumb|left|Bassistthumb|Drummer Hoffe, die gefallen dir :~(Hab Bammel).[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 16:57, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ''Sehr gut! Der Hammer und danke für die Mühe!'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:07, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich brauche deinen rat: Lont es sich, Ackar zu kaufen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:36, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Für mich persönlich hat es sich gelohnt. Die Figur ist sehr gut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:38, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du den Feuerstamm sammeln würdest, wie viele Raanu würdest du dir kaufen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:39, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zwischen 2 - 4 Stück. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:43, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also 3 Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:45, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, je nach dem was die Kasse sagt. Wenn man genug Geld und Platz hat sollte man 3 oder 4 Raanus nehmen, aber 2 würden reichen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:48, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Ich will noch Ackar, Malum brauche ich nicht. Und einen Raanu habe ich schon. Also hole ich mir noch zwei. Danke für das Tipp. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:50, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nichts zu danken. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:51, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du schon ´ne Idee zu nem Cover? Kanst du mir auserdem noch eine Story nennen, die ich bewerten kann? eine gute? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:54, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu New Home hätte ich die Idee von einer Skyline oder einem gebirge am Horizon. Zur Story: Schatten von Aqua Magna 1 "Shadow Light Nui" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:58, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du so ein Bild??? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 18:00, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Noch nicht, aber sobald ich eines für beide Beispiele habe, schicke ich sie ins Wiki. Manche guten Motive sind schwer zu finden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:03, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte TLoB: Star Fleet Academy [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:24, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Garrzo macht mir schon Covers, du brauchst nicht mehr. Danke trotzdem für die bemühungen. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 08:56, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Viro: Ok, aber ich werde dir trotzdem, sobald Garrzo dir seine Vorschläge gezeigt hat auch welche von mir zeigen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:59, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Juhuuuuu! Ein Cover-Contest!!!! Wer hat eigentlich den letzten gewonnen, AreI, oder ich??? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 09:00, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @Garrzo: Keine Ahnung. @Jatzo: Seine Vorschläge sind auf meiner Diku zu finden. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:02, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klitzekleiner Bauauftrag Jade, könntest du mir bitte deine Helryx mit der Keule von Stronius und einem (am besten schwarzes) Schlid fotografieren? ich brauche noch eine Helryx und habe keinen Stronius! Würdest du das machen? Wenn ja, mach bitte zwei unterschiedliche Bilder, damit ich ein Profil machen kann. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:44, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mache ich dir morgen abend fertig da bin ich wieder zu hause, bin noch in Urlaub und die Moc ist zu hause. Muss gleich off, meine Herzallerliebste drengelt schon, gehen jetzt ins Restourante. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:48, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann viel Spaß, hoffentlich schmeckts! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:50, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) warum gehst du eigentlich morgens ins restaurant? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:18, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ging von der Platzresavierung nicht anders. Aber da wir in dieses Restourante wollten, ebend ausnahmsweiße morgens. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:20, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) achso. kam mir nur komisch vor. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:22, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Uns auch als man uns das sagte das nur noch morgens ein Tisch frei war. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:24, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Guck dir mal wieder den Riesenrakshi an, ich habe ihn verbessert. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:22, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie viele Sets hast du?[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der 1. General der']] [[Impervio X-T3v(BoD)|'Impervio X-T3v']] 16:02, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich 85 Ich kann dir dass nicht mehr so genau sagen, denn ich habe alles irgend wie um oder verbaut, aber wenn du wissen willst wie viel Mocs ich habe, das könnte ich abzählen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:56, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie vile Mocs hast und bitte bewert mal Bionicle Chronicles[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der 1. General der']] [[Impervio X-T3v(BoD)|'Impervio X-T3v']] 16:59, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ***31 Toa / Glatorianer Mocs ***5 Titanen Mocs ***30 Matoraner Mocs ***3 Fahrzeug Mocs ***4 Vahki ***4 Bohrok --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:08, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OMG. Ich bin Sprachlos... WOW[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der 1. General der']] [[Impervio X-T3v(BoD)|'Impervio X-T3v']] 17:11, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zum Beispiel alle Mocs, welche ich in der neuen Story übernommen habe, stehen bei mir auch im Regal. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:14, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, dann bewerte bitte Legends of the past III:"Life vs. Death" Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:40, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du dich mal bitte bei ICQ melden? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] Returns! 16:46, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du hast ICQ? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 16:50, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich oder Jadek? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] Returns! 16:52, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich Jatzo, aber wenn du auch antworten willst... [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 16:55, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klar habe ich ICQ. (Auf Antrag des Users gelöscht) Danach lösche dies hier bitte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:03, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es gibt viele mit dem Namen, wie is deine NUmmer? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 17:04, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) GELÖSCHT aber bitte sofort löschen. Schreibe irgend etwas woran ich dich eindeutig erkennen kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:17, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich will dich ja nicht hetzen, aber wolltest du nicht diese Helryx für mich bauen?? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:27, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bilder sind heute abdend on. Du hetzt nicht;-), aber jemand anderes hetzt mich heute weil er gleich weg muss und ich für ihn eine Arbeit übernehmen muss (Rasebmähen). --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:31, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weißt du, ob es schon die ganzen 2009-Fahrzeuge gibt? Ich finde immer nur das kleinste. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:33, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Geht mir zur Zeiz genauso. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:38, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir noch ein Cover machen? Und Garrzo, falls du das hier liest, ich will das Jadekaiser das macht, du hast schon das Jinok-Uiversum gemacht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:52, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ja, dann schneide bitte von thumb|250px|center|diesem Bild den Toa aus, und füge ihn in bitte in thumb|250px|center|dieses Bild ein (an den rechten Rand). Dann schreibe in einer Schrift wie dir sie gefällt (Farbe+Schriftart) darein: Entstehung eines Universums. Und dass am besten so, dass die Schrift wenn dann nur wenig den Toa überlappt. Danke. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:42, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Preliator 2 Willst du vorkommen? Benutzer Blog:Toa Hagah Norik/Preliator 2 [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] Returns! 20:14, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was findest du, passt besser? Bild:Toa Tunder.jpg|Diese Maske? Bild:Toa Tunder, Versuch Zwo.jpg|Jener Helm? Oder was ganz was anderes? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:27, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu meinem Cover: Skorpi macht das, da du jetzt schon den dritten Tag inaktiv bist :( Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:13, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte die neuen Kapitel von TLoB: Star Fleet Academy [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:44, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) thumbthumb '''AN ALLE I'ch konnte fast 4 Tage nicht mehr ins Internet kommen. Irgend wo im Netz meines Anbieters hat es gekracht, dass ist aber so überraschend passiert, das ich es nicht mal mehr bei euch abmelden konnte. Für meine Abwesenheit konnte ich leider nicht für, aber es tut mir trotzdem leid. ''@ Waruru:'' Beide Helme stehen ihm gleichgut, das Farbschema und die Moc ist klasse! ''@ Viro:'' Es tut mir leid, das ich dein Cover nicht machen konnte, aber wenn ich nicht online konnte, konnte ich leider auch nichts machen. Ich habe aber deine Helryx Moc fertig und schicke sie dir jetzt auch wenn diese verspätet kommt. Das tut mir auch leid. Bild:Helrix amm.JPG| Bild:Helryx am.JPG| --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:00, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein und auch nicht drängeln, aber: Bitte bewerte doch die neuen Kapitel von TLoB: Star Fleet Academy. Bitte ;-) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| '''The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:42, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu Helryx: Danke sehr! Könntest du nur bitte zwei Fotos machen, wo das Skrallschild umgedreht ist? Das passt dann besser. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:56, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Stimmmal bitte ab :D. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:49, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) heute und morgen fahren wir heim. Ich kann nur selten mit dem iPhone on kommen. In der Zeit Schreib ich meine Storys auf word weiter [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:40, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du diese hier? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:30, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Guck mal bitte hier... Kannst du dort bitte (irgendwann) mal reinschauen und mir sagen, was du von den Bildern hältst? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:04, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, dürfte ich mir übrigens deine Idee mit den "Hörnern" - siehe hier - mal für eine meiner Moc's ausleihen, oder hast du da was dagegen? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:14, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jap, darfste!;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 15:34, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC)